Nighttime Chat
by xGaloshes
Summary: Jerome and Eddie bump into each other in the kitchen during the night and have a little chat. (Implied Peddie & Jara, Edrome friendship. One-shot.)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis

* * *

"It's not here." A male voice groaned in disbelief. A tall blonde boy stood in an almost completely dark kitchen, besides the light streaming from the open refrigerator in front of him. His right arm was completely inside the fridge, feeling around for something in the back. He withdrew his hand finally and shook his head. "Bet it was the American." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Really, Jerry, I thought we were closer than that. Am I really just 'the American' to you?" Another voice asked from the darkness. Jerome jumped and spun around on his heel, bright blue eyes scanning the darkness.

"Eddie?" He questioned, leaning back and opening up the fridge door more, casting more light into the kitchen. Eddie sat in his pajamas on the top of one of the counters, back against the cupboards, a can of whipped cream in his hand. Jerome scowled at him and pointed an accusing finger. "That is _my_ whipped cream, Sweetie Junior."

"Didn't have your name on it." Eddie replied moodily, lifting the can and squirting a bunch into his mouth.

"Actually, it did. I think you noticed, too." The taller blonde accused, bending down and scooping up a green sticky note from the floor where it was carelessly thrown. _'JEROME'S - HANDS OFF' _was clearly scribbled onto it.

"If you're going to be a baby about it, then, here." Eddie grumbled, tossing the can to Jerome and sliding off the counter. Jerome easily caught it and wiped the nozzle off with his soft pajama shirt. The American padded around the kitchen, flipping one dull set of lights on and then stopping in front of the large breadbox. Jerome blinked at the light and watched curiously as he opened the box and then moved the bread aside. From the back of the box Eddie produced a bag of marshmallows.

"Tell anyone about my hiding spot, and you'll never taste whipped cream again." Eddie threatened as he hopped back up onto the counter.

"Someone's awfully moody tonight. What's wrong, Junior? Daddy not paying enough attention to you?" Jerome snickered, spraying whipped cream into his mouth and hoisting himself up onto the counter opposite Eddie.

"Funny. And it's none of your business." Eddie huffed, tearing open the bag of marshmallows violently and dropping a few onto the floor. "How's Mara-tailing going?"

"I believe we were talking about _your_ problems." Jerome countered. "What could you be worried about? Your dad's headmaster, you basically have a get-out-of-jail-free card around here... Unless this doesn't pertain to school... could this is be about… _Patricia_?" Jerome figured slowly, face brightening up when Eddie moodily shoved a couple of the large marshmallows into his mouth and mumbled incoherently.

"Oh, so it is. Broken up already? Looks like I owe Alfie some money." Jerome teased slyly. Eddie glared up at him.

"_No_. We're fine... Sorta." Eddie admitted after swallowing his marshmallows. Jerome grunted in disbelief and Eddie's careless bad-boy mask fell. "Well, the other night she kissed me, right? And I've heard her tell Joy she likes me or whatever before that, but I don't know anymore." Eddie sighed, insecurities gushing from his mouth before he could stop himself.

"I see..." Jerome muttered thoughtfully. Eddie mentally braced himself for tomorrow when Jerome told the rest of the house about this little 'talk' and all the added teasing he would get. Maybe Mara could write an article on it - 'Sweetie Junior's Troubled Love Life.' "I'm not great with relationships," The tall blonde warned before taking a deep breath. Eddie groaned, Jerome was no help at all.

"_But_, I do know Patricia." Jerome pointed out, looking annoyed at Eddie's groan.

"Yeah, how do you and her know each other? Did you guys, you know... date?" Eddie asked slowly. Patricia had told him he was her first kiss, so if she ever had a relationship with Jerome it wasn't that serious, but that didn't stop the sick feeling Eddie got from imagining her and Jerome together.

"Nah, we didn't. If anything, she would have dated Alfie over me - couldn't imagine why - but yeah, no. I've known her since we were about 11," Jerome smirked at the memory and Eddie grimaced at the thought of Patricia and Alfie together, "Alfie and I were pulling a prank - it went wrong and got Patricia instead. She was chewing us out and then suddenly decided that we could be her minions. So then we all three just started playing pranks together and stuff, the teachers _despised _us." Eddie nodded at the explanation, imagining miniature Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia running around and pulling pranks all over the school with a small smile.

"Anyway, I've never seen Trixie act like this with a guy before." Jerome mused. Eddie removed his eyes from the marshmallows and looked up at Jerome curiously.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He questioned. Jerome stopped speaking for a moment for pure dramatic effect and surveyed Eddie intently, making him squirm and wonder if Patricia had just been lying about liking him this whole time.

"It's a good thing. _Sometimes_." Jerome said mysteriously. Eddie tossed a marshmallow at him, which hit off his shoulder before he managed to grab it. "Just don't rush her, yeah? Patricia doesn't act like it and wont admit it, but she's as insecure and wimpy as you are, deep down. _Especially_ when it comes to coupley stuff." Jerome advised.

"So she has a reason why she's acting so... weird?" Eddie asked, sighing in relief when Jerome nodded.

"Don't tell her I told you, but yeah. Her parents fought a lot when she was younger and they had a really messy divorce, and Patricia's afraid of that happening to her. So she's taking it slow with you." Jerome said wisely, popping the marshmallow and more whipped cream into his mouth.

"She tells you this stuff?" Eddie asked incredulously. He didn't know Patricia even _thought_ of those things, let alone told _Jerome_, of all people.

"She told me about her parents and all when we were younger. And anyone with half a brain could figure out the rest just by watching how she acts." He mumbled through a mouth of whipped cream. Eddie shifted guiltily, was Jerome hinting that he should have known this stuff?

"Look, don't worry about it. Don't rush her into anything, but don't let her forget you still like her. She'll come around. You two are good for each other; I've known that since Donkey Day when I set you two up." Jerome chuckled.

"You did _not_ set us up!" Eddie laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh yes I did. I gave you guys your first dance, too." Jerome said smugly, leaning against the cupboards more and putting a hand behind his head.

"You did not! You and Alfie just dared me to ask her." Eddie pointed out.

"And she said yes, did she not? I knew she would."

"You are such a liar! You figured she wouldn't, which was why you made that ridiculous singing bet. And then the next morning you and Alfie 'let it slip' that the dancing was a dare, and got milk spilled down my head!" Eddie chuckled, failing to keep a smile off his face at the memory.

"Ah, details. The point is, you're together, and my scheming is partially behind that." Jerome replied proudly.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just call you Amber #2, then. You can be the guy 'romance guru.'" Eddie mocked, rolling his eyes and stretching.

"You do that, Junior. I wouldn't, though. I have my ways of getting - ah - embarrassing information about you. Then I could 'let it slip' to the rest of the school if I were to find out." Jerome said, narrowing his eyes slyly. Eddie snorted but didn't reply, mentally weighing the options and deciding to bite his tongue.

"Right, well, I'm going to bed. Good luck with Jaffray." Eddie winked as he slid off the counter. Jerome didn't reply but watched Eddie wall back to the bread box and hide the half-full bag of marshmallows in it again. The taller blonde looked like he was debating whether or not to say something to the American. He slid off the counter as well with a spray of whipped cream into his mouth.

"Hey, Eddie," Jerome began, and Eddie spun around to face him. "Don't you dare hurt her. We're not as close as we used to be, but I count Patricia as a sister as much as I do Poppy. I can and _will_ make your life miserable if you do, and I'm sure Alfie would be more than happy to help me as well because he feels the same way." Jerome threatened. Eddie was shorter then Jerome, yes, but Jerome knew for a fact he was much stronger. Still, Jerome felt as if it was a brotherly duty to threaten Eddie if he dared to hurt Patricia. A look of surprise crossed Eddies face at this - Jerome just admitted he cared about someone other than himself.

"I'm not planning on it, trust me. But I'll keep that in mind, thanks, Jerry." Eddie said slowly, hazel eyes scanning Jerome's shadowy face. "I think Amber once mentioned Mara has a thing for marshmallows... I have another bag in the bread box - you can share them with her, if you want."

Jerome cracked a grin and nodded his thanks, chucking the empty whipped cream bottle into the trash after one last mouthful. "See you around, Sweet." He yawned as he and Eddie walked down the boy's corridor and separated into their respective rooms. Eddie grunted a goodnight before shutting his door and stumbled tiredly towards his bed, hope restored that everything was going to be okay with Patricia.

* * *

**I've had this saved on my phone since… phew, the beginning of May? I debated posting it for a while, and then forgot about it, but I found it again yesterday! So I cleaned it up a bit, and, well, here it is!**

**Set sometime in season 2… not sure exactly when, that's up to you guys because I probably messed up the times (i.e. Patricia telling Eddie he was her first kiss and Mara and Jerome's marshmallow date). Oh well. Wrote this to show off two of my favorite boys softer sides, because Jerome is defiantly a huge softy deep down (we all know Eddie is) and he's totally good with relationship stuff. Duh. **

**Also made a little reference to my story "The Start of a Beautiful Friendship", can you spot it? :) Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**xGaloshes**


End file.
